


【糯米米】凌晨三点不睡

by iBECOMEHARDER



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBECOMEHARDER/pseuds/iBECOMEHARDER
Summary: 一篇黑历史 大概写于19年7月女a男b关于时间在Michele身上的痕迹
Relationships: Noémie Garcia/Mikelangelo Loconte
Kudos: 1





	【糯米米】凌晨三点不睡

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我觉得他本人的想法大概完全停留在本文开头第一句。。

Michele从来没有想到过老去。

就像他从来没有怀疑过自己的魅力。

开什么玩笑，他自己清清楚楚，这么多年来，无论是在意大利还是在法国的酒吧里，他都很清楚只要他扭动自己的腰和臀部，无论Alpha还是Omega都会讲他包围；只要他给一个模糊暗示的眼神，就会有一打热情到变态的家伙在酒吧后门的小巷里排队为他等待，斗殴直至头破血流。他随便喷不管哪个号的香水，衣物将身体包裹得严严实实，眼神却下流又露骨；他在歌曲里穿插喘息和娇吟，表情却只表达天真和无邪。人们觉得那是完全的挑衅，整套的叫床。他念出自己的房间门牌号，又嘲笑没有任何敲门声敢于上前，直到他随便揽着哪个幸运儿的肩（我不知道，也许是两个？一对儿德国双胞胎？）摇摆着胯部离开，整个狭小而闷热的室内还是那种腥甜的狂热味道。

“天哪，天哪，我想我不是一个聋瞎！我闻到了他信息素的味道！”一个Beta喃喃到，眼神发怔。旁边的Alpha眼睛都红了，“是啊，啊，我从来没有感受过这、这样的气息，这个婊子，他肯定是发、发情了！”有Omega撇撇嘴，嫉妒的绿眼睛闪烁着，“发情了还出来酒吧，哟呵，真够浪的。”可是一起来的小O朋友显然背叛了他，眼中满是打开新世界大门的顿悟，“是啊，是啊，真是个婊子，嘿，要我说，凭什么我们Omega不能日日他呢？我现在就想草他，我能像一头种马一样草翻他！”人们窃窃私语，交头接耳，指指点点，燥热难耐，甚至开始抚慰自己，可是，可是，“可是他的信息素是什么味道的来着？”“我的天，我忘了，天哪！”“我也不记得，妈的，但下次见到那个小蹄子我一定能闻出来，从八百米外！”

事实上，Michele是个如假包换的Beta；事实上，也没有人在意这件事情。没有任何人。Omega都不见得有他那样柔软的腰肢，更不会有那带劲的扭动。更不必担心标记，无需说怀孕的风险。他是个自由而放浪的Beta，美丽而年轻，情人能塞满一卡车，他从来不是责任的化身。哪怕是那些名字被他遗忘或者从未记住的床伴都爱他。他和一对双胞胎Alpha一起做爱直到小旅馆的床塌掉，窘迫的同伴吓到软掉底裤找不到地面对老板娘，他却轻身跳出窗外溜下行道树拔腿就跑。他色诱有头有脸的体面人家的大家闺秀Omega却只是撅起屁股享受人家的玩具操弄后始乱终弃；那个Omega被迫许嫁门当户对的联姻后却对他朝思暮想，新婚之夜洞房花烛下扬言从此只愿干人一朝为top终身不bottom，强行圆房她就抄起剪刀断人男根绝人子孙；那人夫夫妻不和感情不顺性生活不睦酒店买醉想闻闻野花却好死不死被隔壁桌的Michele吸引视线几杯下肚直接交了老底，说自己老大不小alpha还未开荤真处男，规矩人本当酒吧未曾流连何曾想新婚娇妻性欲倒错武力胁迫，诸如此类，然后神魂颠倒地在几下随便的wink加摸腿坐膝盖组合拳下就叫出了自己的处男身。天可怜见，连酒吧门都没出！妻子丈夫分别同骑一人互相绿也算是传奇套餐了。总而言之，他邀请一个世界来品尝他的年轻和美丽；不，是他不允许有任何人逃脱他的美丽。

可是，好好想想，这都是几年前的事情了，那些满世界瞎晃的疯狂日子。他一开始没有察觉。他看着镜子里的自己时没有察觉，那些细纹并未损伤他的美丽；他扭动自己的身躯时没有察觉，他的身体柔韧依旧惊人。曼妙的嗓音也没有感到吃力和浑浊，肆意玩闹寻欢作乐到深夜也没有觉得疲倦，时间的流逝是如此地缓慢，他深陷在快乐里，他没有马上发觉。那么是从什么时候开始的呢？从面对年轻的恋人时开始吗？面对光滑紧致的小麦色皮肤？面对女Alpha腹部利落的线条和肌肉？面对新派风格的美式摇滚？绵密的头发卓绝的精力？第一次在床笫之事中听见骨头的咯吱声？第一次被干得下不来床只能连连求饶？第二天起来洗漱在镜子里看见自己疲惫的黑眼圈和对神采奕奕、神清气爽的样子？还是更早，更早，从在秘密本上涂涂画画拖延行动的时候？第一次在哪个Alpha的肆无忌惮毫不掩饰的打量下紧张焦虑甚至微微颤抖的时候？还是，开始的开始，从第一次接吻开始，所有的经典叙事里，人们从第一次坠入爱河开始，时间流逝……

手上传来一阵力道。“噢，噢，我还要看的。”是Noemie抽走了手上的书，“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”“没，我没睡，”Michele下意识地说，却绝望地发现自己在反驳，“没有。”自己也要变成那种躺在床上看书然后……噢，他发现身下的是沙发。自己也要变成那种躺在椅子上看什么都会睡着打盹的老男人了，迟早会的。他悲观地这么想觉得自己很理智很冷静。天哪，天哪。Noemie神情关切，“你看起来有点累，今天要早点休息吗……你有听见我吗？”抓住那只在眼前晃的手在脸上胡乱蹭了两把，Michele平衡身子站起来，宣布自己去洗把脸再过一会就睡。空调开得温度够低的，他想，却发现Noemie套着背心和短裤，自己的脸上还残留着刚刚抓过来蹭的年轻爪子的热烘烘的温度。“你该剃胡须了。”那个年轻Alpha绝情地指出。

这事情是不是有点绝望。一个中年beta男人。金发还是漂染的，显而易见。他朝镜子里的自己扯一个自嘲的笑容，不无自怜地想着。镜子里的自己朝自己撇了撇嘴。“你老了。”镜子里的人说。“是，是，凡人终会老。”Michele漫不经心地接茬，却猛然发现镜子里的人是如此陌生。不苟言笑的嘴角下垂，法令纹和卸妆后的眼袋严肃，泪沟从阴影里的眼角扯出。Michele眯起眼睛想看得更清楚，倒是的确看清楚了眼角的细纹。“不，”Michele倒吸一口凉气，镜子里的自己说“是的，凡人终会老。”

Michele猛然发现自己置身在一片海滩上，不知道是哪个地方，好像有种熟悉点南方温暖，可是海滩上人们的交谈的语言却是如此陌生。他突然注意到人们奇怪的目光——似乎是盯着自己——可自己穿得很正常，几乎比平时都正常，非常普通的黑色长袖套更平庸的短袖，毫不起眼的长裤——Michele惊觉周围，周围的人们都没有穿衣服，任何衣服。甚至没有一个人看起来超过了30岁。他惊慌中想跑，却看到一个熟悉点身影。他似乎安心了一些，招手就要喊，抱怨又撒娇地吐槽误闯天体海滩的糗事，“Noemie——”，熟悉的身影回头，还牵着个伴，他不认识的年轻人。Michele突然闻到整片海滩上的信息素味道，浓得不正常——正常情况下他应该不怎么能闻到，他毕竟是个Beta。这就是问题所在。Noemie的同伴是个Omega，香甜得千娇百媚直冲鼻子。熟悉的人转身就走，“Noemie，不……” Michele快步追上想说些什么，却发现自己说不出来。“不什么？这里是裸体海滩，”Noemie只是这么说，“大家都脱得光光的。享受阳光，青春……”“不，可是，我……”Michele却只能看见Noemie的口型，声音仿佛不是他可以理解的语言，Noemie命令，脱。

海滩显然露天，像用不结束的下午3点半一样明媚灿烂。Michele不知道为什么全然没有反抗的力气，他几乎站不稳，只能顺从地脱下自己的——先是外面点短袖——掀开下摆却发现自己身上多了点东西。不应该被忽略的，那小玩意说实在的很有存在感。两枚可调节的金属乳夹，隔着棉质的衣物也可以隐隐约约地看见。乳头已经开始发硬，裸露的一点手臂肌肤也起来鸡皮疙瘩。“Noemie，不要，求你了，不要……”Michele求饶道。熟悉点面容不为所动。“惩罚……不听话……”直到看不清Noemie的口型，Michele才发现自己的视线已经模糊。不知何时自己的下身却已经空空荡荡，却仍然穿着两束沙滩上不合时宜的马丁靴，鞋子里面已经进了磨人的沙子。久不见阳光的皮肤苍白，与那些蜜色的光滑的橄榄色的肉体形成鲜明对比。更羞耻的是暴露在空气中的那些，在耻辱中在目光中在光天化日之下在他的心理障碍中。

Michele闭上眼睛想忍住泪水，睁开眼却发现出现在自己家里，有些放松但又发现自己双手被束缚着。不仅仅是情趣的硅胶或皮质，那是一双货真价实的铁镣铐，讲他的手腕固定在桌子的边缘。脆弱的手腕，皮肤底下露出血管的青绿色。那张他们日常使用过的桌子，在这里看过书吃过便饭，坐在地毯上舒舒服服地聊过天。“跪好。”恋人的声音冷漠。Michele努力不要呜咽，尝试在桌子上跪下来，头埋在两臂之间，却有些失去平衡。“跪下去，膝盖贴近，屁股着地，别翘着。”Michele再次尝试了一下……他发现他就是做不到。刺痛从关节传来，腰更是僵硬生疼。“我做不到，我做不到！”他哭得近乎崩溃，抽噎着，气息混乱，脸涨红了，泪水滴在桌面上。鞭子的皮革划过皮肤，那些干燥的缺少护理的地方，前胸缺乏修剪打理的毛发，被玩弄太多而颜色不再浅嫩的乳头。一个跪在自家桌子上的中年男人。没有前戏，没有润滑。没有腺体的颈侧被啃咬渗出血丝，在舌头的反复舔舐之下，即使是Beta也会颤栗。这是毫不留情的后入，没有给予一点点安慰。巴掌拍在臀上，迫使他以这犬类一样的姿势翘得更高。习惯于用后面获得欢愉的Beta像一个Omega一样熟练，尤其他这熟透到微微发酵到果实。轻易打开到身体，已经烂熟的多汁的，哪怕最粗暴的前戏也承受下来。体能随时间的变化，或是疲惫带来的那一点点倦怠，随着承受增加快感也流逝下降。“惩罚……”Michele呢喃，“时间到惩罚。”他已经射过一次了，却又被迫出于唤起状态。跪在桌子上的膝盖很疼，头只能垂在两臂之间面对桌面，脖子也火辣辣的。可能有点感冒，他听见了自己声音里的鼻音。抽泣中，喘息中，体力不支的眼前发黑中，他看见自己的体液溅在地毯上。恋人从桌子下抽出那些书摆开在他面前，Michele发现每一张都是如今中年的自己的淫秽照片。

“怎么了？你是不是要感冒了？”Noemie的手在眼前晃着，“你要喝水吗？”Michele从噩梦中醒来，有气无力地回答，“是啊，我想我是要感冒了。”是啊，我想我是要老了。他紧紧抱住Noemie，将头拱到年轻的恋人怀里，像孩子一样寻求安慰。“好了好了，我去联系医生，先放手……”不，只是个噩梦罢了。bBeta突然热情地揽过他的Alpha, 啃咬一样亲上别人的嘴唇。“喂Mikelangelo你要传染给我吗——”“嘘。”Michele将食指放在恋人的嘴唇上，对Alpha展露一个风情万种的笑容，轻轻咬了下恋人的鼻子。“你不想……？”主动跨坐的的Beta是很迷人的，尤其是时间教会他如何去跟随经验和感觉摇摆的时候。“你里面好热，你不会发烧了吧？”“我不是一直很热，嗯哼？”Michele一夹大腿根，挑逗地明知故问。“喂真的要在这里吗我们不回卧室——好吧，再说，先解决你——”

不回。Michele跪在地毯上，那种臀部紧贴地面，双腿打开的，最纯真的坐姿，比以往都放荡地吸吮着。很快他被打开在桌子上，双腿高举，屁股抬高，腰柔软地折弯。“我还没有太老。”Michele想，鼓励性地、（多此一举地）扭了扭屁股，以示邀请。时间有它自己的节奏。3点半睡没什么大不了的。

“我想换张桌子。”

“要换张大点的吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 至少我对他的想法完全停留在本文开头第一句。。


End file.
